Eternal Bond
by Memory Rise
Summary: For as long as Jodie can remember, she's been haunted by a spiritual entity called Aiden. But to Aiden, Jodie is so much more. He wants to be there for her, but has no arms to catch her when she falls. No mouth to comfort her when she hurts. No tears to shed for her. Nothing but a soul, attached to another by an eternal bond.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Aaaaaand once again I have started yet another story that I will never get to updating. But hey, I can't help it. I need to let the creative genius flow. Honestly, it's kind of hard to explain where and how I got this idea, since it's such a simple one. But I can explain what I was doing when I got it.**

**So since my mom is dumb and even though she says she'll buy me any videogame I want, she never does, I got this idea from watching Pewdiepie play this game. The story is great and the graphics are outstanding. I just wish I could play it myself.**

**But since I have to wait for Pewds to continue, my knowledge of the game only goes as far as his does. So if any of you out there have actually finished the game and I have something wrong, then I apologize. I don't have a credit card or a drivers license so purchasing the game myself is NOT going to happen, at least not for a while.**

**But because I am both a hopeless romantic and a dedicated shipper, I decided to give you a nice little break from all the OCs and write a JodiexAiden fanfic. So, here ya go!**

**P.S, My Neighbor Totoro is the cutest movie ever. And Howl's Moving Castle is a close second. *Is on an anime movie marathon***

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bonded at the Soul**

Jodie lay on her bed, her hands a pillow between her short, dark brown hair and her actual pillow. Her eyes lazily drifted shut as she crossed and uncrossed her legs.

The bed was still covered in pink bed sheets and a matching comforter, though she would hardly consider the stiff cloth comfortable. Her jet black converse hung over the edge of the mattress, bouncing to the beat of the Linkin Park song stuck in her head. She hummed it softly, through her down-turned lips.

Suddenly a lamp in the corner of the room rattled and toppled over, crashing to the ground and breaking into tiny bits of glass. Jodie's eyes widened quickly, and then she frowned and sat up, balling up the pink blanket in her fists.

"Aiden, I thought I told you to cut it out!" She scolded, glaring at the empty space next to the pile of broken glass.

_I'm sorry, I only wanted your attention._ Though the thought never reached her. But it still comforted the spirit to think that she could. Jodie sighed and squeezed her eyes shut, and the tension in her shoulders dropped and she lowered back down to the bed.

Aiden curled up in the corner and pressed his face into his knees. If only he could communicate with her. But his powers could only cause destruction. Nothing but devastation. All he could do was smash a lamp, and the only thing that accomplished was to make her cross.

Maybe he could write something down? But what? "Hey, it's me. I know I'm just like this entity thing, but I've had a raging crush on you since you were twelve." Yeah, no.

But he might be able to at least say hello. That wasn't weird, right?

He focused on the pen and pad of paper on her bedside table.

_CRASH._

"Aiden!"

Yeah, obviously that plan didn't go very well. _I'm sorry... _he thought. It seemed like all he could do was destroy and apologize. But being from the world he was from, that was to be expected.

Honestly, he didn't even know himself why he was in this world, or why he was attached to Jodie. But for whatever reason he was glad, and saddened at the same time. While he was happy he had met Jodie, and that he could be with her, he felt exactly the opposite about the fact that he couldn't even talk to her. It tortured him every day, and still he kept silent. Just a background character in the movie that was her life, but at the same time a main antagonist of the one in her mind. Or was he a protagonist? He could never tell.

Aiden was a demon. A terrible spirit, who was almost haunting the poor girl. Bringing her nothing but misfortune. Though it was ironic, because every time he tried to protect her, all he did was make matters worse. It was his fault her mother and father had to send her away to a military facility at such a young age, his fault she couldn't be normal.

His fault.

**AN: So depressing, Aiden. Way to be emo. Jeez, you're worse than Memory. Heh.**

**I'm sorry this chapter couldn't be longer. My friend is asleep next to me and I swear she has the loudest freaking keyboard ever. And guess what this amazing, nostalgic author is bringing back?**

**Jodie: Holy crud, Aiden. I didn't know you were, like... a person.**

**Aiden: Yeah, neither did I.**

**Ginger: Sorry, but I can't ship a person and a clump of nothing. **

**Aiden: Clump of... wha...?**

**Jodie: Shipping? What does that even mean?**

**Ginger: Google it. I'm out, peace! And I hope all you dedicated readers liked this little blast from the past, I haven't had the characters talk since what, The (New?) Coolest Kid in School? Jaysus, that was a while ago.**

**Anyway, reviews are appreciated! By the way, I'm hanging off the side of the bed right now because my friend's grandma came in and moved the laptop to the floor while I was fake sleeping. So I'm pretty sure this ninja stealth master here deserves some reviews.**

**Later, losers!**

**-TRG**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OHHHHH MYYYY GOOOODNEEESSS I'VE NEVER SEEN SO MANY REVIEWS ON A SINGLE CHAPTER IN MY ENTIRE LIIIIFFEEE! Thank you sososososoooo much, guys! Now I gotta thank you all! /)w(\ **

**Thanks to Cc (Yes, I am going to thank all my guests. They are people too.), Guest (numba one), TrickedPast, Guest (numba two), tank destroyer, OpheliaMikaelson, always run with scissors (I also like to live dangerously ;3), Guest (****numba 3), estelares, Krosis, Sydney, KannaMensyan, xHisahana, and Stella-Di-Yuki! (So sorry if I missed you I wrote this a while ago)**

**Oh, and bitch, I know you ain't the real Pewdiepie. So don't gimme dat shit. BTW I love my mom to no extent, she just frustrates me sometimes. So shut the eff up before I find you. And kill you.**

**LOL, jkjkjkjkjk I would never kill someone. Unless it was Miley Cyrus. Or a member of One Direction. And I'd do it so ninja-like that they'd nevar know it was me. :3**

**And thanks to all you... _nice_... people, I now know that AIDEN is Jodie's BROTHER. I effing knew it. Just ask my friend. I swear to glob I did. ****But, since now I am posed with the incest problem, let me bring up a valuable point:**

**THE HITACHIIN TWINS ARE BROTHERS. THAT DOESN'T STOP THEM.**

**I should be a lawyer.**

**P.S. Miley, you better watch your fucking back. I'm coming. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Room**

Aiden stood in front of Jodie as she walked. She passed right through him, and he could feel the warmness of her soul against hers. When she continued walking, he quickly flew in front of her again.

"Aiden... stop..." She whispered through gritted teeth as the familiar chill of him passing through her ran through her body. Aiden sighed loudly, though she couldn't hear him.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, and let his head fall. He floated beside her as she took long, confident strides down the hallway.

She returned to her room and flopped down on her bed, which was shorter than she was. He ducked under the bed and stared at the worn out box spring. There had to be a way. There just had to.

"Jodie..." He whispered. Suddenly, she sat up quickly and looked around. "Huh?"

Aiden blinked and froze, laying completely still. Did that just...?

"J-Jodie...?" He repeated, louder this time. She slapped her hand to her right ear and grimaced. "What _is _that...?" She muttered, laying back down on her side. Aiden quickly flew out from beneath the bed and hovered above her, eyes wide with half confusion and half curiosity. He cupped his hands to his mouth.

"Jodie! Can you hear me?" He shouted. Jodie grunted and balled her fists up, pressing them to her ears. "Ouch! Damnit, Aiden! Whatever you're doing, stop!" She complained, squeezing her eyes shut.

"S-sorry..." He mumbled. He slowly lowered himself down on the bed, but not low enough where he sank through it. He slowly lifted his arm and placed it on her shoulder, but not quite. His hand hovered above her denim jacket, as he was scared to touch her again. But eventually he lowered it down to the distressed blue cloth.

The second he did so, Jodie rolled over and faced him, her eyes closed. He positioned his body so no part of it touched her, but still he stared at her features, taking in every curve or shadow they made.

He held his hand out in front of him and sighed. Nothing, just a faint, fuzzy image of what looked like a hand. He turned back to her and smiled a little. She looked so cute while she slept.

Then her faced twisted into a frown, and she began fidgeting slightly. Her breaths began ragged and choppy, and her fingers clenched and unclenched themselves restlessly. She was having a nightmare. Aiden bit his lip and watched, wondering what to do.

He relaxed his muscles and scooted closer to her, placing his fuzzy fingers on her jaw. Suddenly he felt an overwhelming depression. As Jodie continued to twitch and whimper, he rested his forehead against hers and kissed her softly on the cheek, his eyes closed.

Then Jodie's facial muscles relaxed, and she stopped moving. She melted back into the mattress and even smiled a bit, as her nightmare was over.

**AN: Okayokayokayokay I know it's short and I'm gonna make this quick. I'm supposed to be doing a project right now. To be blunt it's about a grumpy potato and the invention of the french fry. Don't ask.**

**But I really liked writing this chapter. I think you know why. But this is gonna be some altered reality where something else happens...? Just that they're not going to be brother and sister. **

**Sorry this took so long. I had writer's block. Like, really bad writer's block. Sorry.**

**But anyway, drop a review (or two) on your way out! I'd really appreciate it, thanks!**

**Later, losers!**

**-TRG**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: AAAAAANNND I'M BACK. Seriously you people have no idea how motivational reviews are. Seriously. **

**Oh, and I finished my potato story! Wanna read?**

* * *

**Tim the potato was a potato. He was a very irritable potato, who hated all other potatoes in existence. But there was one potato he liked very much. Her name was Caroline.**

**Just kidding. He hated Caroline the most.**

**Every day he woke up he prayed to his almighty Call of Fruity poster for good fortune. And to not run into Caroline.**

**But every day he did. Probably because Caroline was his wife.**

**But Caroline was a very nice potato. She did everything to help her husband, but he still hated her potato guts. Though he would sometimes smile at her kindness, he insisted that if he was smiling he was probably irritated.**

**Every morning when Tim woke up, Caroline would be waiting at his bedside with pancakes and bacon. She would feed him, dress him, and wave goodbye as he sped off to work. Then she would clean the house, do the laundry, and watch the Oprah Spudfrey show all day until he returned.**

**When he did, she would make him dinner, and even dessert occasionally. But still he hated her. She would tolerate the loud, gory TV shows he watched every night while she tried to go to sleep, but still he hated her. She would make him lunch, buy him new video games, and laugh at his cheesy jokes no matter how dumb they were. But still, he hated her.**

**Despite all this, for the longest time she loved that old potato. But the more she loved him, the more he hated her. Then one day Caroline decided she'd had enough. So she cut him into thin strips and tossed them in the fryer.**

**Caroline the potato was the inventor if the french fry.**

* * *

**TADAAAAAA okay now I'm gonna type the actual story. Heh.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Speculations and Spray** **Paint**

_-Earlier-_

"There's no way." Jodie insisted. Aiden listened eagerly as Mr. Dawkins explained his plan. "Please..." He begged silently.

"We tested it out, and it has about a seventy-three percent chance of working." He said. Jodie shook her head and crossed her arms stubbornly. "Yeah, right. It's a can of freaking spray paint."

"Not spray paint, we call it ERS." He said, pushing the can closer to her. Jodie eyed it suspiciously. "ERS?"

"Entity revealing spray."

"Why not 'can-a-shit?'"

"So funny I forgot to laugh. Now stand up."

Jodie scoffed and complied, kicking the chair under the table as she did so. She rolled her eyes as the so called 'scientist' shook the can and re-read the label.

"So I'm just supposed to...spray it?" He said, aiming it at the irritated brunette. She rolled her eyes. "Well it's in an aerosol can, so most likely." She continued with the sarcasm, aiming to get on every nerve he had. Nathan glanced up at her over his glasses.

"I could do without the sass."

"Sorry, I don't have an 'off' switch." She smirked slightly. Nathan ignored her comment and pressed down on the white nob atop the silver can.

Jodie covered her mouth with her hand to contain her laughter. Nathan blinked and shook his head, his glasses coated in a nearly translucent liquid. He removed his glasses and wiped them off on his suit jacket, seemingly unfazed.

"The black dot is supposed to be pointed at me, genius." Jodie tried, but her laughter bubbled up in her throat and overran the sarcasm. "What century were you born in?"

"Obviously not this one," he chuckled, and tried once more with the can. This time he hit his target, but did not gain quite the same reaction.

Both Jodie and Aiden screamed as the silvery mist hit their skin, but only Jodie's could be heard. It burned like it was going to sear the skin right off of her arms. She doubled over and eventually collapsed to her knees, and Nathan finally realized what was happening. He tossed the can to the side and knelt down beside the poor girl, his hand on her back.

She rubbed her arms as if she were cold, but in actuality it was just the opposite. She shivered and bit her lip. "It... it doesn't work, Nathan..." She whispered.

Then he saw it. A teenage boy, who was thin and frail. He was all blue, and seemed to take the shape of the remnants of mist still hanging around in the air. He had shaggy hair and big eyes, but the shade was unclear. He was staring at Jodie, a sad and empty look in his eyes.

As soon as he had appeared, he was gone. Nathan stared at the space he had been with disbelief.

"Jodie..." He said. She shook her head, which was still pressed against her knees. "No... I'm going to bed..." She said. Nathan watched as she slowly stood up and staggered toward the door, her head down and her hair covering her face.

The door slammed behind her. Nathan sighed and smiled a little, but his eyes didn't smile with him.

"It did."

**AN: Shut up I know it's dumb but I do what I want. If you don't like it then get out. Heh, just kidding I like you people. :3**

**So I was brainstorming ways to make sense of what happened in the last chapter and this is all I could come up with. I'm not that creative. **

**AND FOR GLOB'S SAKE I ALREADY KNOW THAT THEY'RE TWINS. PLEEEASE IF YOU'RE GOING TO REVIEW DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT BECAUSE IT MAKES ME SAD. AND I DUN LIEK BEIN SAD. **

**Blegh. I'm typing in a car right now and it' super bumpy so. I am not in the mood for editing. So if some random word pops up out of nowhere blame autocorrect and leave it at that. You get the point. **

**Later, losers!**

**-TRG**


End file.
